Attraction
by damnhobgoblins
Summary: Rose Weasley has a secret. And a certain Scorpius Malfoy finds out about it. What will happen? Will love ensue? Or simply physical attraction? WARNING: Drug usage and sexual situations.


Chapter One, The Meeting

I woke up earlier than everyone else in my dorm, like I did every morning. Put on a band T-shirt and some shorts, grabbed everything I needed from its hiding spot and left for my "morning jog". I ran around the lake once and walked behind this huge tree and threw on Uncle Harry's cloak that I had stolen from Al. I walked past the grounds keeper's cabin, chucking knowing there was no way he could see me.

And I slipped into the forest.

Once I am in complete coverage I throw off my cloak and spin and spin and look at the sky, eventually falling down. I lay there in my crumpled heap and begin to laugh. My smile spreads to the trees surrounding me. I reach into my pocket and pull out my already loaded pipe, and matches. I hold the pipe and matches in the same hand and smoked like a bastard.

After I am done the world looked as though I was looking through a kaleidoscope. A beautiful mix of colors and shapes, it usually seemed that the world was draped in a sheer grey cloth. Everything full of menace and normality. I am used to being a cynic, but as I walked through the grassy field, I felt a joy bubble up through my veins. The trees were an electrostatic color, the brown contrasting wonderfully with the green. I felt a prickle in the corner of my eyes as if I was to cry, for I had no reason to shed tears other than the fact that life suddenly had meaning. Life had meaning. What a wonderful statement. I spun in a circle and found that I was alone among the greenery and the small insects. A field lined with a forest with a single tree in the middle. I felt as though Vladimir and Estragon should be with me, waiting for their salvation. But I had no reason to wait for I had found mine. Salvation in the form of a small green plant, in the dancing smoke, in the thumb making beats against the carb.

This is why I love smoking weed, I thought.

I sat down on a tree stump and pulled out my pipe once more, and reloaded it and began to smoke.

"Is that weed I smell, Weasel." My eyes widened as I turned to find Scorpius Malfoy, the most womanizing, insufferable prat I know.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked using every bit of malice I had.

" Well, love, I was dared to spend a night out here alone." This is when I took in his appearance, he was just wearing boxer shorts, my eyes traveled up and down his body once, and I quickly inhaled, far too loudly because when my eyes reached his face I could see that he was smirking.

"I'm not your love." Was about all I could muster up to say.

"Well, if you don't want anyone to find out about this, dear, you may have to be." He said. And swear I stopped breathing in that moment. If Albus, or Hugo, or worse my parents were to find out about me smoking I would be toast. Worse than toast, I would be scrambled eggs. Ugh. Fucking aye.

" What do you mean Malfoy?" he responded to my question by slowly walking up to me, with his eyes starring at my lips. I took a step back and found myself pushed up against a tree. I raised my hands up in front of me as some sort of block, bad move there Rose, I thought when he took both of my wrists in one hand and pressed them up against the tree above my head.

My eyes were wide as could be, and my heart and breathe was racing, I bit my lower lip not knowing what else to do. He took his other hand and wrapped it around my waist and pulled me flush into him. I could feel my breast against his stone hard chest. I tilted my head up, and he looked me in the eyes while smirking.

"This is what I mean." He said releasing me as he walked away.

I took a minute and starred at the ground. Not knowing what to do or too think. I am obviously far too high for this.

"Malfoy, are you saying you want me to be your… your…" all I could think was, his sex slave, but I wasn't going to say that. "your, love, and you won't tell anyone about my drug usage."

"Wow, Rose, took you long enough to figure out, for a Ravenclaw too."

"Oh, fuck you, you, insolent pig."

"You're the one with the drug problem, darling, and you know I never would have pinned you, little quiet Rosie, for a hardcore stoner."

" Well, what can I say, with a family as unbearably loud, and rather annoying as mine, what can you do but get high."

I thought over his proposition, but why me, I'm nothing special, I don't wear makeup or care how I look, stoner mentality there, I guess anything with the female anatomy works for this cock. And would shagging Scorpius Malfoy really be so bad, I mean he is attractive, and I could keep smoking, and even though I find him rashly abrasive, maybe this could be a friendship. And well, frankly, I need some friends.

"Just tell me, why me, why this?"

" Well, of course, I won't just be shagging you, but about half of the female Hogwarts population, and it's not like you're anything special, but being able look Albus in the eyes, knowing I was the boy you lost your virginity too, is simply priceless."

"Hey, wait a second, my virginity, now, love," I said mockingly "that has been gone for ages."

At this he lost his cool, he turned around rather quickly, and looked at me as if I had said the late and great Albus Dumbledore fucked a hippogriff.

"You, have had sex, you don't talk to people, and you believe in all that Quibbler rubbish."

I gave him an unappreciative look.

" You know what, this is a good thing." And then he mumbled to himself, "maybe she is actually good in the sack."

"Maybe, I'm a fucking riot."

He held his hands up in surreneder, "I guess I will just have to see for myself."

This is my chance I thought, my chance to intimidate him, to gain dominance. I stutted up to him with confidence in my eyes and a sway in my hips. As he was stepping backwards I lightly pushed him, and he fell on the ground. Without hesitation I spread my legs and startled him. I cocked my head to the side, and leaned down so my lips were hovering right above him.

"Does this help you to see more clearly" I said, getting off of him.

He stood up with lust filled eyes and advanced on me. Shit, that might not have been the best idea.

"I think you could help me see even more clearly, love." He said with his eyes trained on my lips. He stepped forward and until my back was to yet another tree. However this time he didn't stop when his lips were barely hovering over my own, no he kissed me with a rough lust filled passion. And I kissed him back, hard.

I pushed myself against him. He was still only clad in his boxers, and I could feel him against my thigh. I broke free of his kiss for a minute to mock him, "enjoying yourself?" I said, with a wink.

"Shut up and kiss me." He demanded, and like the weak person that I was I coerced. I raked my hands through his hair, he began to kiss my neck and push himself up on my crotch. I gasped, Scorpius fucking Malfoy made me, Rose Weasley, gasp in ecstasy.

My back pushed harder and harder against the tree, I swung my legs up and wrapped them around him, so our sweet spots were touching. He held me tight, and as we kissed him hands began to roam my chest. Scorpius made an appreciative grunt to the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra, and he began kissing my collar bone, he made me want him so badly, the fucking prat.

I decided it was once again my turn to show him who was boss. I broke away from kissing him, took my legs off from around him, and opened my eyes.

"Scorpius, I don't know if I'm up for this whole deal." I said with a sweet voice. Knowing that this would drive him crazy.

"You fucking tease." He said.

"Oh, so you want me." I said, rather satisfied with myself.

At that Scorpius grunted, obviously frustrated.

"You are being such a woman right now."

"Mother of God, are you sexist?"

"No, but this is so fucking typical from a woman."

" Hey, just give me a second to think this over, shit would hit the fan if my family, especially Al and my dad, knew I was fucking you."

Albus and Scorpius had been in a war of wit since we were firsties. I, myself had never taken part in this 'war', as much as I didn't like Scorpius I could see his redeeming qualities, most of those being he is damn attractive and great in bed. I took this moment to over look Scorpius as he paced back and forth, his hair, platinum blonde, was sticking up every which way, and his lean figure was toned but not to a gross point. He was tall, and had crazy beautiful grey eyes.

Having a boy, so coveted over by the girls of Hogwarts, to sleep with whenever I felt like it, or more like whenever he felt like it, wouldn't be so bad.

"So what are the rules of this deal?" I asked with interest present in my voice.

"Well, firstly, you are physically at my disposal, secondly, no one will find out about this, I don't want anyone thinking I would sleep with the likes of you, and lastly you don't become attached to me emotionally."

So, basically, I thought, we are secret fuck buddies. I could handle that.

"Oh, one more, you have to share your pot with me."

"You, smoke pot?"

I defiantly pegged him for an alcohol fiend, but him, a stoner, a hippie, fuck no. He doesn't deserve pot, especially my hard earned pot.

"Actually, I am secretly a huge stoner, I don't want to be stereotyped as one so no one knows."

I think I just gained some respect for him…

"I mean, it makes sense that you are a stoner, Weasel, you don't care about your looks, or lack there of, you 'jog' every morning but never seem to lose any weight, and you don't give a shit about what anyone thinks of you."

Take back all respect gained.

"First of all, Ferret, being a stoner is something to be proud of, secondly, I am damn attractive, admit it, why else would you strike up this deal, and thirdly I don't need to lose any weight, I can get the munchies and never gain any weight, in fact."

I thought about it for a while and then said "You know what, let's cut all of the bullshit and insults, because I am going to take you up on your offer. "


End file.
